<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>if i can't help falling in love (with you) by kazuni</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902249">if i can't help falling in love (with you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazuni/pseuds/kazuni'>kazuni</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, Fluff, Humor (in the beginning), M/M, Sad, aha akakuro angst go brrr, i am so sorry for that but like im not, i was in a sad mood so, its literally just akakuro fluff just without the happy ending, kise and takao being best friends??? yes pls, sad hours: open, yea um</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:09:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazuni/pseuds/kazuni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>au where everyone is assigned a love song at birth that describes their love life with their songmate, also known as their soulmate. their soulmate also shares the same song.</p><p>majority of the population has happy love songs, depicting a happy ending.</p><p>but once every blue moon, an unlucky couple is bestowed a sad song which promises an inevitable end their relationship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya, Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta, Himuro Tatsuya/Murasakibara Atsushi, Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i got sad and made this teehee</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's a boy!"</p><p>And he was born. Kuroko Tetsuya. </p><p>He was one of two who were bound to suffer an inevitable fate. A child with eyes as blue as the sky, yet as empty as a cloudy day and a child with magenta embers within his pupils were cursed on the days they were born. </p><p>When the doctors scanned Kuroko's brain to find his song, their discovery shocked them. Within the depths of the baby's mind, his song was playing. Instead of the normal, happy song, it was a song of sadness. It was a song that depicted happiness during the beginning, but ended in tragedy. The doctors shared a look and broke the news to his parents. Kuroko, still swaddled in blankets, was confused as to why something was coming out of his mother's eyes. He couldn't make sense of it and eventually fell asleep in his mom's arms. </p><p> </p><p>"Kuroko!" Kagami called out to him from his spot under the tree. The rest of the Seirin High team was there. Riko had called everyone out to celebrate their victory at the Winter Cup and invited everyone out to the park. To the team's relief, she didn't cook. Riko just bought their favorite snacks and brought them with her to their spot. </p><p>"Hello, Kagami-kun. Hello everyone." </p><p>"You're as delightful as ever I see," Koganei jokes and Mitobe nods. </p><p>"I don't know what you mean," Kuroko replies, making his way over to the group and sitting down.</p><p>Izuki sighs and dismisses it and hands him a banana, "Want one?"</p><p>Kuroko nods and takes the banana from his upperclassmen, peeling it in three sufficient movements. The team watched him peel the banana and was thoroughly impressed by the show he put on. It's not like the rest couldn't peel one, but they found the way Kuroko peeled it extremely satisfying.</p><p>"Hey, I heard there was a str–"</p><p>"You shouldn't be hanging out with him. Maybe his curse will transfer over to you too!" A chorus of laughter could be heard a couple ways away from the group, but it was close enough away for them all to hear what they said. Hyuuga grit his teeth, holding back sharp words of rebuttal while the rest glared at the group of high school kids. Kuroko did nothing and sat there on the grass, looking down. It wasn't anything new for him. Ever since the school found out about his song, it has became a normal occurrence. There are some instances where he feels angry and frustrated at it, but those moments were rare. He learned to ignore their words and stay in the shadows where he belonged.</p><p>When he does get frustrated, he keeps it inside. No one can really read him other than Akashi Seijuro, the captain of the Generation of Miracles, but sometimes even he has trouble reading him. Kuroko sometimes feels angry at whatever divine deity cursed him and his soulmate with the ever looming shadow of gloom. He never wanted the attention he received from his song. In fact, he'd very much rather be avoided and invisible like he was before.</p><p><em>If only I had the power to erase memories. </em>Kuroko shook his head to rid himself of such a ridiculous thought. </p><p>Everything was okay though. The basketball team had his back whenever he gets picked on by the other kids at school. They always came to his rescue, and he had to thank them for that. To him, he owed them a lot of things, like giving him a light and sticking with him even after they found out his song.</p><p>There was one time he was ambushed by some second years from Seirin in an alleyway while he was heading back home from the convenience store. He was walking on the sidewalk with a bag of ramen and some snacks in hand when he was jumped from behind and pulled into the alley. They didn't really beat him or punch him that hard, but it was sure to leave a small ache later on. Luckily for Kuroko, Kagami happened to be passing by with Kiyoshi. The two were just heading back to their houses after watching a street basketball game. They heard the commotion coming from the alley and took a peek inside. They saw the group beating up some kid, but they didn't see who. Despite that, they went and helped, later finding out the person was Kuroko. They took Kuroko back home and stayed with him until he said he was okay. Granted, they lost sight of him sometimes but they always found him again.</p><p>"Thank you," Kuroko looks up at them with his bruised face. He really did owe them a lot. </p><p>Of course, the Generation of Miracles knew about his song too. Their teams knew as well, but didn't care for it. Of course they were worried about him and how some other people would treat him and everything, but the GoM had him covered out in public. If someone from school <em>did </em>call him out while he was with them, Aomine would glare at them, Kise would wrap his arm around Kuroko and distract him from them, Murasakibara would offer him a snack, Akashi would also stare at the person, and Midorima, though not as noticeable as the rest, moved closer to Kuroko, Kise, and Murasakibara to guard him in a way. </p><p>When he's out, he wears dull clothes in order to further lower his presence and move around without anyone noticing. He thanked whichever god granted him his lack of presence and went on living life without distractions.  </p><p>Kuroko didn't care about the whole "soulmate" concept, but he worried for whoever shared his song with him. He knew how people treated him so he could only assume they were also going through the same thing. Granted, they may not be in the same situations Kuroko often finds himself in, but he didn't know who they were and what they liked. For all he knew, they hated him for sharing his "curse."</p><p>In fact, he was wrong. His soulmate was much closer than he thought they were. </p><p> </p><p>He knew it himself. As soon as Kuroko revealed his song to them, he knew it was him. There was not a single drop of hate inside of him. It just made Akashi Seijuro want to protect him even more. If he wasn't his soulmate, then he still would've cared for him like he did now, but considering that he was, in fact, his soulmate just increased the magnitude of his attitude towards the sky blue boy even more. Akashi loved him as much as the Generation of Miracles, but he refused to act on it. He knew what the song meant, and he definitely didn't want to see him go. Even if he did find his soulmate, he could marry or be with someone else and definitely be happier, but even so, he wouldn't love them as much as he would've loved his soulmate. Akashi thought it was for the best, but Rakuzan, Seirin, and the GoM were not having it. </p><p>Rakuzan eventually found out that Akashi shared Kuroko's song after they questioned Akashi about it. He willingly revealed that he was Kuroko's soulmate once they asked him, which they stood there in shock. Even Mayuzumi's expressionless face contorted into one of surprise. </p><p>"You've been living like that all this time?" asked the coach.</p><p>He nodded and turned to the rest before addressing them, "I trust you'll keep this a secret between us."</p><p>"We will," Leo promised, "As long as you tell him." The others nodded in agreement.</p><p>"Are you going to tell him about it?" asked Hayama, breaking the ever-growing silence.</p><p>"No."</p><p>
  <em>"NO???"</em>
</p><p>"No."</p><p>"What do you mean 'no?'" exclaimed Nebuya. He was sitting on the floor near the wall munching on something, but he had paused to reply to Akashi's ridiculous statement.</p><p>"I said what I said. I'm not going to tell him. He'll be better off that way," Akashi sighs, "He'll be much happier without knowing that one of us has limited days."</p><p>The Uncrowned Kings plus Mayuzumi thought that over. By now, their coach and manager had left them to talk about this which just left the main first string. </p><p>"Well, I still think you should tell him," Leo says, "You guys may have limited time together but at least you can make each other the happiest before it all ends, you know?"</p><p>Now it was Akashi's turn to think. What Leo said was true to some extent. Akashi and Kuroko would make each other happier than any other person would be able to make them feel, but it wouldn't last their whole life. One of them was bound to die, which would cause the other a lot of pain. It's a rule of life that people would like to avoid the pain and suffering and stay on the happier side of the spectrum. Any reasonable person would think so too. </p><p>"No."</p><p><em>"STILL NO??" </em>They sighed. At this point, the four knew that convincing Akashi to tell Kuroko would be more than impossible once he made up his mind, so they came to an agreement to take matters into their own hands. Sure, it could be risky with only four people, so they decided to rope in other people. </p><p>Said people being Seirin High, the GoM, and unexpectedly, Takao Kazunari.</p><p>"What's with the sudden meeting?" Kiyoshi asked, taking a spot near Nebuya and stealing one of his rice bowls. </p><p>"Hey–"</p><p>"It's about Kuroko and Akashi."</p><p>"They're soulmates, aren't they?" </p><p>Everyone (minus the GoM) looked at Midorima in shock. He pushed his glasses up and sighed, "Wasn't it obvious from the way Akashi had been taking care of Kuroko? An absolute moron would be able to see it," looking pointedly at Kise.</p><p>"Ouch, Midorimacchi. . ."</p><p>Murasakibara offered him a snack, which he took from him while still sulking at Midorima's mean comment. </p><p>"So what do you propose we do?" asked Hyūga. He was bundled head to toe in winter clothing, intending to stay warm and out of reach from the cold's prickly hands. </p><p>"Let's drop hints for him."</p><p>Silence.</p><p>"You're serious?" asked Aomine, looking completely caught off guard from the suggestion.</p><p>"Yes we're serious," Hayama said, "It's probably the only way we can let Kuroko know without one of us telling him directly. We can't get Akashi to tell him either because he's as stubborn as ever once he's made up his mind."</p><p>"Yeah, he already said that he'd just watch over him and protect him as a friend."</p><p>"A really close one at that," huffed Mayuzumi.</p><p>"Wouldn't that already be enough of a hint for Kuroko?" asked Koganei, speaking for Mitobe, as usual. </p><p>"It wouldn't," butted in Aomine, "He's been like that for the longest time and so have we. He's used to it by now and he just thinks we really care for him, which we do," he added. The GoM nodded. </p><p>"So we're playing matchmaker for the two of them because one thinks that his soulmates hates him for cursing him and the other one thinks that they'll be happier if they never got together and went on through life as friends, correct?" clarified Midorima.</p><p>"Uh, yeah. That basically sums it up."</p><p>He sighed, "Great."</p><p>"Aw, don't be like that! I'm sure Kazunaricchi would love to help!" Kise jumped on Midorima, smothering him in a much unwanted hug. </p><p>"H-HEY GET OFF!"</p><p>"No ❤️."</p><p>"HOW DID YOU JUST–"</p><p>The meeting officially ended with the GoM dogpiling on top of Midorima and the rest of the participants laughing at his struggle. When Takao came to fetch him, Kise dragged him in and thew him on top of the pile which he gladly joined, but soon regretted it after Kise jumped back on top, efficiently crushing him. Midorima chuckled from his spot at the very bottom of the pile. Takao's yelps of protest were drowned out by the group's endless laughter. </p><p>"Anyways, would you like to help us drop hints for Kurokocchi?" Kise asked him, still laying on top of the smaller boy.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Midorima?"</p><p>The carrot sighed and gave his teammate a run down of what they were planning to do and how they were going to do it and he ultimately agreed to help out. </p><p>"Ah! Well, we do owe Akashi and Kuroko one don't we? So we're in."</p><p>The pair left and one by one, everyone else did too. They were all determined to make this work, one way or another. If anyone deserved to be happy, it was them. </p><p> </p><p>Kuroko was heading back to the gym because he forgot his bag in the lockers. It was late out since he just realized while he was brushing his teeth earlier that evening. No one was there with him, which fueled that fire of uneasy burning in the pit of his stomach. His parents always told him not to go out by himself, specifically at night. He never knew what would happen, especially since his song brought new dangers to the table since there were always people who thought that he was nothing due to him being one of the two "cursed" beings on the planet. The problem was that he loved being out in the night and breathing the crisp, cold air of the seemingly abyssal darkness of the twilight. Even so, the air alone had somehow become still. As if something, or someone, had commanded it to keep its place. The hairs in Kuroko's neck raised and dashed out of there as fast as he could. His light blue hair contrasted the dark night sky as he dashed through the streets. The streetlights illuminated his way back to the safety of his home. He flopped down on his bed and threw his bag to the floor, not caring about where it landed for the time being. </p><p>Thinking about what had happened back in the gym, Kuroko never looked behind him to see what caused his sudden uprising panic. It could've been a mere bird watching him through the window as he rummaged around for his bag. He never even considered to glance over his shoulder for a brief moment to assess the situation. He acted purely on instinct and instinct alone. He was taught from a young age by his parents and family to run back home or to the nearest social gathering he could find if he ever felt uneasy while alone. It was almost second nature to him at this point. </p><p><em>Someday, I hope I can walk alone in the night without being scared. </em>He thought to himself, smiling sadly. He changed his clothes into comfortable pajamas he got for Christmas last year. They were reindeer print pants with a matching top. They were rather hideous, but they were also comfy. Not that the appearance mattered to him anyway. He closed his lights and his blinds and tucked himself in for the night. He peered through the cracks in his curtains and looked at the moon. It was a full moon that night, the celestial body lustrous with soft light, furnishing Japan in its gentle glow. Kuroko eventually fell asleep, lulled by the gentle breeze.</p><p> </p><p>He woke the next morning with a thud. Kuroko had fallen out of his bed. He groaned and got up from the floor and untangled himself from his blankets. He felt a low ache in his back and he wasn't sure whether not it was from last night when he jumped on his bed or if it was from when he woke up on the floor. He'll never know.</p><p>Kuroko got ready and fixed himself before sitting down at the dining table. He ate his food then excused himself from the room and went to go finish what he was doing earlier. With thirty minutes left until the school bell rang, he went out the door with his schoolbag in hand and walked to Seirin High. The walk was about 10 minutes from his house, so he had plenty of time. Kuroko just wanted to get there earlier to avoid <em>them. </em></p><p>The teachers were not there yet due to it being 20 minutes early. No one was really there except for the principal and some staff. He was sitting in his corner of the classroom catching up on a book he had wanted to read but had no time due to homework and practice. Later, the rest of the students filed into the classroom. The once empty and silent room filled with laughter and chatter and the seats were filled. The teacher walked into the room and the room fell into silence once again. </p><p>"Now that everyone has settled down, let's begin the lesson."</p><p> </p><p>Classes went by smoothly and swiftly. The school bell rang and the students left the building, just leaving the basketball team and school staff left. The Seirin team made their way to the gym building and into the locker room. The atmosphere in the small room was very giddy and lighthearted, but had undertones of stress and importance. He didn't let that bother him, but he thought that it was rather strange.</p><p>"Did something happen, Riko-san?" Kuroko inquired a couple minutes after practice officially started. </p><p>"What do mean?"</p><p>"Well," started Kuroko, "The team has been slightly giddy since school started. I doubt any of the other students have noticed, but it has become obvious for me."</p><p>Riko looked at the team. They were doing their stretches before they started playing so they wouldn't injure themselves while playing. She cursed them in her mind for making it so obvious.</p><p>"Maybe the Winter Cup is still in their minds. After all, no one was really expecting us to make it," Riko eventually responds, to which Kuroko nods. He walks off to join the rest of the group and she sighs. Later, she is definitely arranging a meeting for them to work on their acting skills. </p><p>After ten more minutes of stretching and chatting, Riko called them all over to start practicing again. Kuroko stood near the front and listened to their coach's instructions. There were more tournaments coming up and she would not let any of them slack off. Not that they could afford to, of course.</p><p>"If we can win the Winter Cup, then we can win this too!" </p><p>"YEAH!!" The team cheered. They were separated into teams and were sent to test strategies and new moves that they could use against their future opponents. Kuroko, like the others, was in the middle of developing new moves and strategies, but he had concerns about playing Touou again. He had used Misdirection Overflow in their last match against them, which meant he wouldn't be able to use misdirection again in their next matches. Misdirection Overflow was only used when Seirin is backed into a corner and when there is no other option to try. Kuroko tries to avoid using it, but he knew that there were going to be some games where he would absolutely <em>have </em>to use it. </p><p>"We only have 4 players on this team."</p><p>"I'm right here," says Kuroko, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. The rest jumped in shock but quickly composed themselves before simultaneously sharing the same thought:</p><p>
  <em>I am never getting used to that. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. hey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ayo kazuni here </p><p>its been a while since i've been on ao3 sorry </p><p>it's been pretty hectic so im sorry for not updating</p><p>so like MEKEKEJSJFS</p><p>please try to be patient i have the plot figured out and stuff so i just need to find time in  my schedule to write </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yikes that took a while</p><p>i felt sad and i whipped up a whole plot in 30 minutes and typed this up all while listening to a sad playlist </p><p>anyways </p><p>next chapter is basically gom, seirin, and takao antics and them dropping hints teehee</p><p>bye</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>